New Life Directions
by girlychock
Summary: Mr. Condor suspends Mackenzie Falls and So Random! and sends them to Lima, OH where they'll go to McKinley High School and stay with some of the students there. Just, one more thing- I don't think these stars are used to slushie stained clothes that much
1. Preveiw!

_**A.N. Hey Peoples! This is a SWAC/Glee Cross-over I thought of. Here's the trailer:**_

**New (Life) Directions**

_When Mr. Condor gets fed up of the fighting Mackenzie Falls and So Random! He suspends them from there shows and sends them to Lima, OH..._

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Chad yelled, as he picked up the suitcase and caught up with Sonny.

_...Where they'll go to McKinley High and stay with some students of the school..._

"Um..., is there a Quinn Fabray anywhere?" Sonny asked through the noise of the teens meeting each other.

"Or a Rachel Berry?"

_...What's worse is that those students are apart of 'New Directions', the schools Glee Club (Or as some people call it, 'No Directions' is the schools Geek Club)..._

Chad scrunched his nose and looked at the poor boy.

"What the heck is a _Glee _Club?"

_I don't think these stars are used to Slushie stained clothes and cold weather_

"This is the only sweater I own and it just got covered in a Strawberry slushie!" Tawni explained, shivering as she was holding up her sweater, only now wearing a short sleeved 'I Love Me!' shirt.

"Well, look on the bright side!...It's pink!" Sonny smiled one of her big grins as Tawni scoffed, but slowly looked down at the pink stain on her purple sweater.

She sighed. "I guess..."

_**A.N. So, what do you think? At least three reviews to tell me to continue and I will!**_


	2. A New Direction

"_**Sir, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Marshal scratched his neck as he started sweating at the pressure Mr. Condor.**_

"_**Well, Mr. Condor, it was your idea-"**_

"_**And what do you think of it? It's been about five hours since they left, they should be just about getting off the plane. They haven't contacted me at all." Mr. Condor crossed his arms over his desk as he stared coldly at the poor man.**_

"_**Robert, are...are you caring?"**_

"_**Of coarse I'm caring! What if they got in a plane crash! I would've lost my two greatest cast on my two greatest shows!"**_

_**Marshal sighed. "Never mind Robert..."**_

_**Day One- about ten minutes and thirteen seconds**_

"It's so-s-s so cold." Tawni whispered, rubbing her hands on her arms. Sonny had tried to tell her it might be chilly. Tawni was only wearing a frilly pink and white striped tank- top with white short shorts and pink bedazzled flip flops. Along with sunglasses which were completely unnecessary considering it was forty three degrees out side and the only sun was probably from watching an episode of 'Victorious' where it took place in LA, Cali.

Sonny sighed as she and Tawni walked in the back of the group walking towards the bagging area where they would wait for there bags. "Tawni what did I tell you before?" Tawni looked in the different direction of Sonny, obviously hating that Sonny was right, again. Sonny ignored the stubborn mood and decided to let Tawni relax for a while on her own. Sonny thanked her self that she had packed two whole bags of sweaters she had bought with her vacation money for Tawni. That was just the caring person she was, and for once, she didn't like it. She had been hoping for a trip to New York or Disney World in Florida.

After standing in the waiting area for a while, Tawni finally turned to her. "i just don't get why we have to share a hotel room with one of the kids we'll be going to school with. They're probably all bad looking and would humiliate a nerds magazine- like the one your reading." Tawni justed towards Sonny's arm in which she was holding the 'Wisconsinite Weekly' while with the other, taking a bite of the bag of bread sticks she had got from one of the airport stores 'Bread sticks'. Sonny had to admit, they tasted awful. But she was hungry, and she wouldn't enjoy a lollipop with a scorpion in the middle. Plus, she didn't want to spend all the rest of her vacation money (Seventeen dollars and sixteen cents).

"Tawni, just cause they're not California Girls-"

"Please don't lead Katy Perry into this conversation." Tawni said, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Sonny went on anyway. "Don't just start thinking they're Lima Loser's." Sonny shoved another forced bite of bread stick into her mouth and went on reading about a story about how a cow started speaking English right out of the blue.

"Luggage for flight 64. Los Angeles, California to Lima, Ohio." Sonny heard Tawni mutter 'Finally' just as she was about to get up. Sonny closed the magazine and put it back in the little bag she had brought onto the plane ride with her. Just as she was about to get her luggage Nico (bags in hand) came up to Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny. I'm um- well I'm just really hungry and-" Sonny shoved the bag into Nico's chest. "Take 'em." Sonny jogged towards the rack, immediately seeing her three cow printed duffel bags. Right next to her was Chad, who was picking up his, fourth (?) bag looked over at Sonny.

"Let me help." Sonny smiled at her boyfriend and handed him a bag and they both walked out the door to find the bus that would be taking them to the school.

"What do you think of Lima?" Sonny asked, looking around where ever she could. The cloudy white sky. The deserted streets. The fresh tree smell, it was almost like she just stepped into a book of Twilight. Now where did it say Charlie lived? Oh well that didn't matter.

"Well, it's nothing like Hollywood, but I like it. It's calm and...peaceful." Sonny nodded in agreement, hoping the school would be the same way too. I mean, it was a small little town in the middle of nowhere. How exciting could it be?

_**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**_

"Did you see her last 'Sicky Vicky' sketch? Oh my gosh! Never seen anything funnier in my life."

"I know!"

"She's so hot."

"I sent her a box of tissues." Everyone froze, than suddenly looked at the blond in the room, she was playing with the rem of her cheerios skirt and glancing up ever so softly.

Brittany understood the questioning looks. "Well she's sick. I wanted to help her feel better." The eleven teens, one teacher and principal looked at each other but than shook it off and kept talking.

"I hope I room with Sonny." Rachel said, sitting in between Mercedes and Finn. "She's my favorite thats even coming."

"Well don't get your hopes up, Mr. Schue's doing the faith thing again." Finn said, patting her girlfriend on the knee and glancing at the hat in the middle of the table, filled with every single Glee cast member. Finn was shocked that Mr. Schue was even doing that again, I mean after what happened with Rachel and everything. Finn was caught back into reality when he heard Rachel's voice again.

"Yeah, I at least don't want the Tawni Hart snob."

A bus finally showed through the window of the principles office and Mr. Figgans and Mr. Schue stepped out. When they was out of sight, all the Glee club members looked through the window to watch.

Sonny stepped off first, carefully watching her step. She was wearing a white sweater with some jeans and white and light blue and green Nike tennis shoes. She was being herself (as for as the tabloids said.) Smiling and being all happy. She shook the principles hand and waited for Mr. Schue to lead them to the principles office where she would find out who she would be rooming with.

Rachel stepped away from the crowd of teens and put her hands on her hips. "Now, I know we're all excited about everything. But I would just like to say that no matter who wee room with, we will not make a big fuss over it or anything. We want them to think we have talent, and so when they go back to L.A. They'll talk about us and I- I mean, we'll...become stars!" Everyone heard her speech and basically ignored her. They were all thinking about who they were going to room with.

Mr. Schue had basically explained the room sharing. There was a hat with Rachel, Tina, Santana and the rest of the girls' names were in the hat with the pink cat on it, and the hat with Finn, Matt and the rest of the guys' names in the Glee club were in the hat with McKinley High School logo and colors. The only way for this to work was if they all stayed in a hotel room, mainly because some households just couldn't afford to bring them in. The Glee club was fine with that, and staying in a hotel room with your favorite celebrity wasn't so bad. The only bad thing was is that if you had people over you couldn't say, "You see that couch right there? Well Chad Dylan Cooper sat on it. Don't believe me, here's a picture of him on it smiling at me with his butt on that couch.". They would live, of coarse.

They saw the bus slowly go park somewhere and everyone walk in, so the twelve teens rushed to where they were before. Everyone had butterflies in there stomachs as Mr. Schue and Mr. Figgans walked in, followed by the other twelve teens. Rachel Squeezed Finns hand in excitement. She was smiling like crazy.

Finn looked them all over just to see which one he think he would like to share a room with.

The first girl was Sonny, and she seemed nice. She was smiling at everyone, and Finn even caught her eye and she blushed a bit and went on looking at everyone else. She looked ready for Fall Ohio weather. Pretty cold and not extremely hot like they were used to down in the south.

The girl next to her was Tawni and she was shivering like crazy, he could tell and he was across the room from her!

'Well,' thought Finn. 'lets hope tank tops and short shorts weren't the only thing she packed.'.

Finn looked over at everyone else quickly while Mr. Schue begin talking. The Mackenzie Falls people seemed like jerks, except for this girl in the really long blond hair. What was her name? Charlie, Charlotte, Chastity, Chi- Chastity! That was it. All the So Random! People just looked a bit, well, random! Especially Zora, I think that was her name. She was only focusing on the vents. Interesting...

And were those the people from Lady and the Vamp? What were they, wait- two, four, six, eight, ten, twelve. Oh, they where here so there would be twelve-

"Sonny you're up!" Finn snapped out of his thoughts and looked straight towards him, which was the celebrity group.

He turned his head so he was facing the two hats which Sonny was going towards. She was still all smiley and happy. Would that ever get annoying? Hm.

Sonny slowly put her hand in the hat and at the moment she did you heard shuffling of paper. She looked at a random place on the wall then pulled out a name out of the hat, looked down at the paper as she unfolded it and smiled.

"Is there a Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel squeezed Finns hand harder. Finn sighed and patted her knee as Quinn raised her hand. Sonny beamed and went to sit next to Quinn, who scooted over on the small couch so she could have a seat.

"Quinn and Son-ny." Mr. Schue mumbled as he wrote down the two names on a piece of paper.

"Alright! When you get your partner you can go to the bus, he parked somewhere near the school garden area." Quinn and Sonny got off the couch and went out the door, Santana and Brittany taking there spots instantly.

"Okay, Tawni Hart!" Tawni Stopped shivering and beamed walking over to the pink hat. She was still cold, everyone could tell that but she tried not to show it as she quickly pulled a name out of the hat.

"Um, Rachel Berry." Rachel squeezed Finns hand with disappointment. She really didn't like Tawni Hart, but Mr. Schue believed in the faith thing so she had to go with it. 'Hey! Maybe It'll end in disaster like with Mr. Schue and I and we'll be able to switch with someone!' Rachel beamed at the thought and raised her hand quickly, she saw Tawni frown a bit, but she didn't mind, she just knew, this was totally NOT going to be the way she wanted to start her 'I met a celebrity' list. Rachel sighed as she let go of Finns hand and walked out the door, blowing Finn a quick kiss before walking out.

"CDC, you're up!"

So it went like this, a celebrity going up, drawed a name and it would end alright, OK or terrible and Mr. Schue saw just who wasn't going to get along and her left a little exclamation point to the ones that weren't.

He sighed as he saw the room was empty except for him and Mr. Figgans. He examen the list real quick.

Sonny M.(SR!)- Quinn F.

Tawni H.(SR!)- Rachel B. !

Chad D.C.(MF)- Kurt H. !

Nico H.(SR!)- Artie A.

Grady M.(SR!)- Finn H.

Zora L.(SR!)- Mercedes J. !

Chastity D.(MF)- Tina C.C.

Marta B.(MF)- Santana L.

Skyler D. (MF)- N. 'Puck'erman

Ferguson M.(MF)- Mike C. !

Jenna G.(LatV)- Brittany H.

Jack S.(LatV)- Matt G.

Mr.. Schue scratched his head. This is going to be a LONG "vacation". He was about to head the bus when he realized the kids could probably use a tour and get their locked combination. Plus, explain to to there teachers why they kids aren't in class for the rest of the day, if Mr. Figgans hasn't done that of coarse (which he probably hasn't).

Mr. Schue walked the long walk towards the garden.

Like he said, this was going to be a LONG "vacation".

_**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**_

"Sorry about that slushie attack." Rachel told Tawni, whiping her face with a wet wipe and making sure none got in her eye. Sure, she didn't like Tawni much (and would probably enjoy seeing her freak out with blueberry slushie in her eye) but Sonny on the bus told her to get on her soft side. It was killing Rachel to bits, she really wanted to punch this girl square in the mouth. It hadn't even been five minutes since they met and Tawni had made fun of her nose, clothes and personallity. But Rachel just smiled. At least she wasn't complainling about how cold it was (Note to self: Tell Sonny thank you for thinking about Tawni), but now she probably couldn't wear that sweater again because of the bbig blue splatters on it. Rachel didn't know style much, but she knew that that blue did not go with that pink.

"Did you get the slushie off?" Tawni asked, looking at herself in the mirror. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Does it look like it?" Tawni looked down at he was somehow starting to become purple. Tawni realised that and yelled, "Purple!". Again, another eye roll. How was she supposed to live with this for, well who knows how long?

Rachel shook her head and kept rubbing the poor sweater with the wet wipe.

Rachel thought about Sonny for a split second. Hopefully she was doing okay. Which she was- yet wasn't.

Sonny was stuffing her new books into her locker when Jacob Isreal walked up to Sonny, about to ask her to the Dance that was coming up. Sonny turned at Jacob and smiled, but seeing the roses in his hands she quickly frowned.

"No."

"Please! I'll-"

"No." Jacob grumbled something and walked away, head down and slumping.

Sonny didn't see how this was a vacation. It was basically just like life in Hollywood, you just had to think about it for a moment.

Dances would be movie premiers and cool club openings. School would be, well school. Classes were like working on TV shows almost. You made new friends, learned new things and worked hard to get a good review on the episode (or in this case, to get an A plus). Sonny smiled at the thought of Hollywood, but shook her head and headed towards the cafeteria. She couldn't think about Hollywood, she had to set that aside. For some weird reason Mr. Condor just decided we needed a break from TV. Maybe we were becoming spoiled brats or greedy and we needed to realize how lucky we are (but this time, we're n ot dreaming I know that for sure).

Sonny was just about to enter the cafeteria, turning the corner when SPLAT! Sonny didn't know what just happened, but she realized it was cold and felt like ice. She whipped her eyes and opened her eyes and looked down at her outfit. There was purple everywhere on her pants, her shirt her shes (the floor...). The tips of her ears started to turn cold and she walked towards the bathroom, which was just across the hall, but ran into the Quinn, getting a bit of slushie on her.

"Oh Quinn I'm sorry I-" Quinn put her hand up. "It's fine, I'm used to it." Sonnys eyes bulged out of her head, but Quinn just shrugged it off. As she jogged the few steps into the bathroom she smiled. Quinn was going to be on of her friends thats for sure. She easily explained where everything was so she didin't even have to walk around. She basically knew where every locker was and everthing.

'Well, this is her third year here.' Though Sonny, 'She's gotta know where everything is.' Sonny dind't rally realize it until Tawni was up in her face holding the pink sweater Sonny had pulled out of her duffle bag Sonny packed for Tawni because she was so cold.

"Look at it! It's stained with slushie!"

Sonny didn't know what to say, so she just smiled and said "Well, at least it has purple in it." Tawni looked back at the sweater, thatn back at Sonny. "I guess." Rachel had just finished up with her face and she threw away the wet wipe and turned Tawnis direction, looking at Sonny. Rachel smirked. "You too huh?" Sonny smiled and nodded. Rachel motianed her to come over. "Come one, I'll help you out." Sonny sat in front of Rachel and looked towards the mirror.

"Wow, thanks Rachel. It's really nice that you're helping me out during your lunch hour." Rachel dabbed the wipe on Sonny's cheek. She smirked.

"Well, It's your lunch too." Tawni suddenly jumped into the conversation. "And Mine!" The two girls ignored her so Tawni stalked out and went to eat her lunch.

Rachel shrugged. "Besides, I'm used to it." Sonny's eyes bulged again. "You AND Quinn? Why?" Rachel looked up at the sealing and cocked her head. "Maybe Glee." Rachel went back to wiping Sonny's face.

"Glee?"

Rachel explained. "It's basically like choir except we dance and sing the latest songs. And really old songs too, but I perfer Broadway, old or new. Like something from 'Funny Girl' or, or 'Wicked'! You know I just got the soundtrack for that, it's amazing!" Sonny smiled. She had loved choir back in Wisconsin, and she loved to sing in Hollywood, so why nmot give it a shot here?

"Can I join?" Sonny asked hopefully. Rachel Smiled.

"Of coarse! I'll talk to Mr. Schue about it right now!" Rachel thanked herself that she was basically done with Sonny, the only thing bad was her clothes but she would live.

Rachel ran out the bathroom and skipped all the way down to Mr. Schue's Spanish class to tell him.

Sonny smirked and got up out of the bathroom chair and decided she'd try to get food now. Walking, out she ran into Jenna, one of the Lady and the Vamp cast members. She was covered in blueberry slushie.

Sonny smirked again, "Slushie?" Jenna nodded.

"Here, c'mon let me help. Hey, have you ever heard of a Glee club before?"

_**A.N. Hey guys! That was the first chapter (Well duh!)! Did you like it? Did you think the charactors where out of character? I take critisism very well so you can tell me anything!**_

_**Note: This is my first time doing 'Glee' so I may not be good at that so if you could tell me I'm not good at that If I'm not, I'd apreciate that.**_

_**PEACE!**_


	3. I'm not that girl' flipped around

"_**Have you heard anything yet Robert?"**_

"_**Yes, finally. The Glee teacher, Will Schuster I believe was his name. Very nice man, he told me the kids were doing fine, they had already made friends with one another."**_

"_**Well that's nice...Robert?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Don't you think maybe we should include the director of Mackenzie Falls with us too?"**_

"_**No, I don't like him."**_

"_**Oh, alright Robert..."**_

_**Still Day One- five hours and thirty three minutes**_

"Well, I like to cheer, I'm always right...ooh! And I'm pretty!" Tawni flipped a gold lock of hair as she positioned on the gym floor, smiling her 'Tawni!' smile, trying to convince Sue Sylvester that she was perfect for the Cheerios squad.

Santana and Brittany had told her about it earlier at lunch after she had left Sonny and her...room mate (she still shuddered at the sound of it). She had quickly become friends and she still hated to say it, but she was Marta's friend as well, along with Chastity. Just after that lunch she had her name out there 'Tawni Hart! The girl with no more slushy stained clothes!'. She loved her new life, and it was just about to get better, the blond could feel it.

Sue kept a straight face, she was not so impressed with the new girl that got off Hollywood plane and came marching down into her office (with that other nice blond haired girl and that girl Marta). Sue smirked at the thought of Marta. She looked demanding, like she was more important than anyone at this school even her! Sure, Tawni was the same way, but this Marta girl was different. She had an attitude and Sue liked that. No- she loved that. She would never admit it though, of coarse.

Sue was sort of in her own world when Tawni asked, "How was I?" Sue jerked up. It was different, she was always so...concentrated. With out a second thought, Sue just smiled and spoke into the microphone. "That was great, Tawni."You'll find out tomorrow." The girl bounced up and down, clapping her hands. She ran to the Gym doors without any good bye or thank you, Sue didn't mind, she couldn't stand that girl.

Maybe if she did put her on the squad though, she'd ignore her and only talk to her when she did or maybe not at all! I mean look at Quinn, she had loved her, and when she had kicked her off for the baby incident, wanted to go on more than anything.

But then Glee, changed her. She still remembered the last words she had said before leaving that office after the mattress incident. "-I learned that in 'Glee Club'.". Sue rested her left hand under neath her chin. She smirked.

This was gonna be one hell of a semester.

At that same moment, Sonny had walked on stage for her Glee audition. She was shaking like crazy. The teacher, Mr. Schuester seemed really nice. She had him in Spanish class this afternoon and she just found him, different. The way he motivated is students. She had figrured that out and it hadn't even been three minutes after class started. She couldn't wait to work with him in Glee club!

Of coarse, if she got in...

Most of the Glee club was there for her audition. Rachel wanted to see her peform (plus she had to wait for Tawni to be done with whatever she was doing). Quinn because she also wanted to see Sonny peform, I mean, she was her Room mate, she had to know how great of a singer she is. Finn was there because Rachel was there. Grady was there because Finn was there (Room mate issue again.). Chad was there to support his Girlfriend, Kurt because of Chad and the room mate thing (also to see what he was competing with, along with Mercedes, who didn't know where Zora was). Basically everyone almost. Oh, and Jenna and Jack, because they were going to audition too.

Sonny was beaming, she still had her slushy clothes on, but that was almost un noticeable so you really couldn't tell. She was standing in the center of the stage, holding the sheet music she downloaded from the Internet (secretly using school time, paper and money) and ready for her to give the music to the pianist and start singing.

"Alright Alli- oh I'm sorry. Sonny Monroe, what will you be singing for us?" Sonny held up the sheet music fluttering it around.

"I'm not that Girl' from the musical 'Wicked'."

"Great choice." Kurt silently whispered to Mercedes, who nodded in approval (although having no idea what that was.)

Sonny handed the sheet music to the pianist and looked at Rachel, who beamed at her and gave her a thumbs up which Sonny slightly giggled.

The music suddenly started playing and Sonny started taking deep breaths and looked around the room for a staring spot, but not staring so much to make her look like an idiot or something.

"Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat."

Sonny looked around the room for a moment. Mr. Schuster was taking notes. Rachel was smiling, Quinn was smiling. Kurt was playing with his chin or something, nodding his head slowly. Mercedes had her mouth open, slash smiling at her. Chad was beaming at her. That made her smile and get into the song, getting more comfortable singing in front of an audience.

"_Heart leap, in a giddy whirl._

_He could be that boy, But I'm not that girl."_

Chad started to look confused, but then nodded and kept smiling at me. Oh Crap! Why did I even sing this song, someone was 'outta get suspicious (about nothing, just thought of something you know?)! I shook my head and kept smiling, like almost everyone else in the room, even Mr. Schuster. Chad still looked confused, hurt? I scratched my cheek and went on with the song.

"_Don't dream, too far._

_Don't loose sight of, who you are._

_Don't remember that rush, of, joy._

_He could be that boy, I'm not that girl."_

Aw man, why didn't I make Chad go see 'Wicked' with Tawni and I (amazing musical, by that way)? He would've so gotten the song! I couldn't let Chad ruin my Glee audition though, I had to do this, I'll talk to Chad later.

I went on with the song, everybody loving every part of it. I'm pretty sure I got it. When I was done everyone clapped and I bowed and got off the stage so Jenna and/or Jack could go up. When I got down, Chad left with Grady to go do something. Maybe he was doing Football. Hm, he never told me about that. Well, then again, I spent all of lunch in the bathroom cleaning off slushy and we have no classes together. Well, I shouldn't worry, my audition went great and now it was time to think about Jenna and Jack. Still, I couldn't get how Chad felt off my mind. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Mercedes.

"Hey, have you seen Zora?" I shook my head. I mouth 'sorry' and listened to the sound of the nineteen twenties like music sweep me away.

_**A.N. This chapter? I think the characters are still Out of character but that's just me! So, what do you think Chad's feeling? Maybe if you figure it out, I'll tell you a secret. Ha-ha, just kidding. I have no good secrets to tell you that you'd care about. Alright.**_

**PEACE!**

**By the way, you realize how much SHORTER this chapter is? The last one was fifteen whole pages! This only took up about barley a three page (the story, not including this). WOW, BIG difference.**


	4. California GurlsTik tok Cheerios

"_**Anything new Robert?"**_

"_**No. Just that the kids had a… interesting day at school yesterday."**_

"_**Like what, Robert?"**_

"_**Oh probably just some pushing around the new kids, Mr. Figgans, the school principle didn't really say any details."**_

"_**Alright Robert, alright."**_

_**Day Two- School starts in an hour**_

"Now, you three get me very clear." Sue said, more demanding than asking as you can probably tell. She was looking straight at the three new Cheerios sitting in her office. One was a blond with light and preppy green eyes, twirling her hair, not in any flirty way but nodding her head slowly. Two seats down was a Hazel/Blond haired girl, sitting straight and smiling her signature smile. Sue was surprised she was even on a drama. right in the middle of the two was a Dark brown haired girl with charming yet important brown eyes, nothing like Sonny's which were always filled with anything Sunny, held her head high and nodded fiercely.

Sue highly doubted The Blond haired girl. Then again, she doubted everyone, except her Cheerios (besides Tawni, whom she was speaking of) who were always in good shape and everything. Well, besides Quinn of course, who didn't show up at Cheerios sign ups like Sue expected, but she shook it off, she would've told her to get out of the room anyway.

Now, this Chastity girl was always preppy and full of energy. She never blurted out and gave Sue respect. Sue loved her, for that, but she didn't really stand out that well. She needed someone with attitude.

This is exactly why she trusted the Marta girl, right here, a few feet from her own face. Showing responsibility through her whole face, body posture and attitude.

"Good." Sue nodded. "Now get out of my office." The three girl quickly left, Tawni skipping, Chastity running like her life depended on it (which it did) and Marta strutted off, yet still at the same time rushing out of the room.

Sue smirked.

This year, Glee was going down.

_**Day Two- five minutes till school starts**_

Will sat silently as three Cheerios stood in the middle of his Choir Room, messing with the radio to get their performance song started. Will just knew that this was Sue's idea, to get them to join and take down Glee Club.

He sighed though as Kesha burst through the speakers as the music began playing. The girls quickly ran away from the sterio and got into what looked like dancing positions.

(_Marta, _**Tawni, **Chloe, _**All)**_

_Wake up In the morning feeling like P-Diddy_

_Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city_

_Before I leave, grab my things cause, yeah I gotta pack-_

Will smirked at the change of lyrics. They weren't actually that bad.

The girl on the left end, Tawni, I think was her name had a great harmony. A nice soft and fun voice. A brown haired girl in the middle who Will really didn't know the name of was great. She had a strong voice that could cut through a tree faster than a comet goes through the sky. She was the lead singing the song right now. Now the girl on the end had a nice soft voice, kind of like a mix of Tawni's and Rachel's. She kept smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Wasn't she on a drama?" Will thought, rubbing his chin.

_Cause when I leave for the night I ain't c'moning back._

I'm talking pedicure on our toe's, toe's

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing' up our phones, phones.

The 'Tik Tok' tune but Mr. Schue could tell that they we're diffidently not singing Tik Tok anymore. Tawni started to sing this part.

**Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love.**

_**Oh, oh, woah oh woah oh.**_

**Don't stop **_**Make it pop.**_

_DJ's blow our speakers up_

Tonight _**I'mma fight**_

**Till we see the sun light**

_Tik tok __**On the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop a- no.**_

_**Oh woah oh waoh oh oh**_

_**California Girls we're undeniable **_

_**Fun. Fresh. Fierce**_

_**WE got it unlocked**_

_**West coast represent nor put your hands up **_

_**Woah woah wa- oh. Woah woah wa-oh. **_

_Fun. On the beach. We got the sand in our stilettos._

_WE dance, in our jeep. Cheerios on the radio._

**You can travel the world. But nothing comes close to the **

_**Golden Coast.**_

Once you party with us,

You'll be falling _in __**love.**_

_**Oh woah woah oh**_

_**Don't **__Stop_

_Make it __**Pop**_

_**DJ blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight I'mma fight till we see the sunlight**_

Tik tok on the clock

_But the Party __Don't __**stop **__**a- no.**_

_**Woah woah wa- oh woah woah wa- oh**_

_**(**_**Ooh) **_You build me up, you break me down_

_My heart it pounds yeah you got me (_**California Girls)**

With my hands up, you got me now you got that sound yeah you got me (_California Girls)_

**(uh oh-oh) **_You build me up you break me down my heart it pounds yeah you got me (__**Uh oh-oh)**_

**With my hands up- ****Put your hands up**_**put your hands up!**_

_**Now the party don't start till we walk in.**_

_**Oh, oh, woah oh woah oh.**_

**Don't stop **_**Make it pop.**_

_DJ's blow our speakers up_

Tonight _**I'mma fight**_

**Till we see the sun light**

_Tik tok __**On the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop a- no.**_

_**Oh woah oh waoh oh oh**_

_**California Girls we're undeniable **_

_**Fun. Fresh. Fierce**_

_**WE got it unlocked**_

_**West coast represent nor put your hands up **_

_**Woah woah wa- oh. Woah woah wa-oh. **_

_**Tik tok.**_

Will was in complete shock. These girls could sing, they could dance and they put toether a mash up all by themselves (as Will had assumed).

Mr. Schue shook himself out of it and clapped his hands. The girls beamed. Well, two of them. They girl Will still couldn't remember just flipped her long Shiny dark brown hair and held her head high.

"She was definitely on a drama."Will thought as he got up from the red chair to congratulate the girls.

_**A.N. I know, I posted two short chapters two times in a row but the next chapter should be super long!**_

_**Also lyrics to the Mash up of Tik tok/California Gurls goes to the band Cimorelli.**_

_**They're a band on youtube, they're really good :).**_

_**Also, there hasn't been as many reviews as the last chapters.**_

_**Here's my car threat:**_

_**Imagine I'm a car. This story is the road. I run out of gas. You guys are the gas pump thing. Your reveiws are the gas, and I get back on that story road again. Make sence? Great!**_

_**Amazing right? I know!**_

_**I'll probably post the chapter around next week or so, before Chad without a Chance premiers.**_

_**Hey! Did you guys know It was on Youtube? I DIDN'T!**_

_**Well, until about an hour ago…**_

_**Alright!**_

_**PEACE!**_


	5. A whole other story

_**"Robert! My kids havn't been at rehersals for two days striaght!"**_

**_"Yeah, cause they're in Lima."_**

**_"...Who-a?"_**

**_"They're in Ohio, stayin-"_**

**_"Just forget it Robert."_**

_**Day two- Three: fifteen PM**_

"So, how'd your first night with your buddies go?" Mr. Schue asked, looking at the kids slowly, half smiling and half determend look on his face.

Everyone mumbled their 'good's and 'fine's, some trying to ignor the subject, some just wanting to go back home again for another night of crazieness!

Sonny smiled at her night with Quinn.

Sonny had gotten home late after a small party with her, Tawni and Zora. It basically was just the three girls, the pool and some Soda and pretzels.

"I'm here!" Sonny yelled in the huge hotel building. It didn't even look like a hotel, more like a town house complex. Sonny put her swimming bag on the ivory green couch and walked through the kitchen door, not finding a trace of Quinn.

"Quinn…?" Sonny called, walking out the kitchen and back into the living room. The living room reminded Sonny of one of those economic rooms she sometimes saw on Ellen D. Show.

All the couches or chairs in the room were leather and the color of Ivory. In front of a huge couch was a black glass coffee table and a flat screen TV. There were a few plants here and there and two windows with Lime Green shades. The wall were a comfy brown color which made it feel like you were swimming in hot chocolate. There were some picture frames that were empty so you could put some pictures in. The floor was honey colored hard wood. Sonny swore she could see her reflection in it.

Still looking for Quinn, Sonny knocked on the bathroom door, which was right next to the stairs. Not getting a reply, she ran up the curved stairs, holding on to the rail so she wouldn't slip, since the stairs were the same in the living room and she was still a bit wet.

"Quinn! Where are you?" She knocked on the first door she saw, which was the bathroom door.

"Quinn!" Sonny ran into the laundry room right across from that. Not a sound.

Sonny started scratching her head. Where could Quinn be? Sonny quickly got to Quinn's room and yet found nothing. Sonny groaned, heading head first into the soft plush bed.

Quinn's room was probably Sonny's favorite room in the whole hotel. The walls were light Crème Blue, along with her bedspread and a floor lamp, rug and table lamp. The floor was crème carpeted like all the furniture in the room. Her room was right next to the bathroom so she had an access to it right across from the window she had in her room, which had white drape over it.

Sonny knocked on the bathroom door from Quinn's room. Still getting no response, she walked in anyway.

The bathroom was basically the same as her bedroom. Blue walls, crème tile, white furniture. It was so simple.

Sonny looked at herself in the mirror real quick. Her hair was in different bunches drying, her face was scared and she looked half awake. She still had her yellow bumble bee bikini on and her hair looked even darker than it already was.

Sonny sighed, exiting out of the bathroom.

She went into her room and to her surprise, found Quinn sitting on her windowsill, singing the song 'Maybe' from 'Annie' and looking out the window at a mom and what looked like a toddler trying to walk.

"_Maybe she's made me a closet of cloth- _Sonny?" Quinn jumped up surprised to see Sonny as she was surprised to see to Quinn. She was wearing hot pink long pajama pants with a white, pink polka dotted tank top.

Sonny sat on her yellow desk chair and turned to Quinn, looking out the window. Sonny smirked.

"Wow. She looks just like you." Sonny looked up at Quinn who had a sad expression on her face. "I know."

Sonny hated her room, well the color she hated. It was all yellow, black and white. The yellow and black reminded her of a bee and the white was just to dull.

Sonny got up and stood next to Quinn, who quickly just walked out of the room.

At that same time, Zora was in her and Mercedes hotel house, standing on top of the bar table and messing with one of the crispy white air vents.

Mercedes was also in the room, sitting at the kitchen table reading one of her favorite books, 'The Hunger Games' and eating a plate of ceaser salad and a root beer. Mercedes completely ignor Zora, I mean, c'mon. It's not like a twelve year old would crawl through the vents and spy on people. She should at least be Hollywood snobby enough to not do anything like that.

But soon, Zora put down the cover of the vent, placing it down on one of the bar stool chairs and climing her way up, leaving a jaw dropped Mercedes in place.

Zora's first stop was Chad and Kurt's room. She knew they were next door when Chad was complaining that he didn't like the number three hundred and fourty five. Mercedes and Zora's room was three hundred and forty six so all she had to do was pass her living room, go passed the hallway, and she should be in the boys' livingroom.

Well, Zora was in the living room alright, but there was no sign off the boys at all. So, the little Pre- teen crawled even more and found a slant, which meant she was at the stairs. It's either she could enter he kitchen or go up to the bedrooms.

Zora decided to go upstairs, she could freak the two out when she got back down the vent like she was on a slide.

Zora, out of breath finally got to where she could just go back to crawling again.

Suddenly, she heard a door slam. She stopped moving.

Then music started playing, and it wasn't like Katy Perry or P. Diddy or anything, it sounded like something from a musical or something. In fact it sounded kind of familiar.

_I hope you're happy._

_I hope you're happy too._

Zora also heard someone singing along, It sounded almost like a girls voice.

"Sonny could be here." Zora thought, her finger lightly placed on her chin.

She decided she'd just keep going.

She had circled the whole hotel house and nothing special happened, besides Kurt singing, which she found out while she went towards the kitchen, using her slide idea, which actually made him pause the music for a quick second. She chuckled when he turned it back on.

_So if you can't find me,_

_Look towards the western sky!_

When she was about to go towards Tawni and Rachel's place, she heard another door slam, but it wasn't Kurt, cause a second later she heard the oh so fimilair sentence: "CDC what it do?"

Zora wanted to puke. Now she was deffinetly going to leave, until she heard the music go down a bit and Kurt say, "Can you please stop talking, I'm almost done with Glee practice!" Zora raced towards the kitchen vent as she heard Chad speak.

Their kitchen looked so much different than her and Mercedes. It had white walls, but you couldn't really tell that because it had black cabnets and silver kitchen supplies (stove, sink, fridge, ect.) with a tall clear table with ber stools. It didn't have a bar table though.

Her and Mercedes had Red walls with tan shelfs and a tan fridge. It was all made of wood, instead of marble like Kurts. She ignored the jealousy in her head and focused on the two boys.

"What is Glee?" Chad asked the poor boy as he opened the fridge, looking for something to drink. Kurt gasped, but quickly straightened his jacket and coughed.

"Glee is show choir. We sing songs and dance to them and we're in competions. You probably wouldn't care though." Kurt was about to turn up the music when he heard Chad behind him open a can of Montain Dew and take a sip before saying, "Yeah, I probably wouldn't."

Kurt sighed. "I mean of coarse since you and that thing that happened with Sonny like you wrote on your flitter, you probably would want a break from her. She is in it." Chad spit out all the Mountain Dew that was in his mouth at the moment, half of it landing on Kurt's new designer Shirt and Jeans.

"These are new!" Kurt yelled, looking down at his soon-to-be sticky self.

"She got in?"

Zora sighed. She was kind of bored now, so she quickly crawled away, trying to find Rachel and Tawni's hotel house.

_Loathing, there's a strange exhilaration!_

_In such total detestation!_

_It's so pure so strong!_

Zora's ears perked up and she quickly followed the four voices. Two she could tell were on CD, two were singing along.

Infact, that voice was coming from Tawni and Rachel's house hotel as they sang along for something they would ask if they could perform it.

Tawni didn't really like the idea of singing alone. Though she did like the spotlight, she kind of dreaded singing infront of people with a solo. She at least had to have two other people with her. This case would be only one person, though which was the best singer in the 'Glee Club'.

"Alright! From the top!" Rachel yelled, starting the song over. Tawni groaned to herself. She just wanted to lay down in her Pink and Black room and relax.

"Can't we just take a break?" Tawni asked, laying lazily on the couch, sticker her hot pink boots on the plush brown couch.

Tawni hated the living room, but Rachel adored it. It had brown and crème couches and chairs with a desk and head lights for lighting. It had a huge TV and some plain black wood tables. There were some plants and they were white/ crème with fancy black gel designes. The walls were a marine blue and the carpet was snow white. Tawni looked out the pitch black window and sighed.

"Tawn, you want to impress Mr. Schue. Like, really really bad, or else he'll give you a bad grade and you'll live your life working at 'Sheets and things'." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the blond, her plaid Purple White and Black skirt going up a bit.

Tawni carefully got off the couch, trying to make it to the stairs before Rachel turned around. Before she had even got a foot away from the couch when she heard the voice she had known for more than five years.

"Don't even think about it." Rachel turned and jumped when all she was Tawni standing there. "Who was that." Tawni looked up at one of the airvents.

"ZORA!" The vent door slid open and the girl popped her head out.

"Yes co-worker that I love and adore?" Zora smiled. Rachel took one look at the girl and giggle. She looked so peaceful, yet she was crawling around scaring people in a vent.

"Z, just go mess with Sonny and Quinn." Zora turned her head towards Rachel, then back at Tawni. Finally rolling her eyes, she mumbled 'Fine.' And closed the vent door.

"that girl's so weird." Zora heard Rachel say, while passing Tawni and Rachels kitchen and going towards Sonny's house.

It took Zora forever! Passing through the entire area until she finally heard sonny apologizing and another girl, who she assumed was Quinn crying. Zora followed the sound, but they were already leaving the hallway when Zora heard the most confusing thing she's heard.

"I just don't know why I gave her away."

**A.N. Okay, so this chapter wasn't as long as I thought it'd be. The next chapter should be up on Wednesday!**

**Please review! It makes chapters longer and more interesting, so thank you to everyone who reviewed and made my day for the last chapter.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Okay, well I got to go.**

**PEACE!**


	6. Meet Sam

"By Matt." Sam, the new official Glee member said, waving through the window of the yellow cab, smirking a goodbye beside the rest of the Glee Members, along with Chad and Zora who just wanted to see the guy go off onto New York.

"Bye Guys!" And with that final wave off, he was for gotten like that.

"So- who wants cake?" Sonny said, smacking her hands together and looking around the frowned group. Zora immediately raised her hand. Sonny shook her head at the chocolate, cherry and vanilla frosting coated girl.

"Oh." Zora put her hand down and looked at everyone else.

"Well," Sam turned to Jack."It's great to see ya' new roomy!" Jack shook Sam's hand and the two turned away, looking around where ever they could. The dead road. The school parking lot. The cheerios out practicing on the football field (which about half the guys were actually doing).

"Well, I got...French homework so I'm just going to work on, um- that." Quinn said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah we have a football game tomorrow I should sleep for." Chad stretched his arms in the sky and sighed, watching Finn and Sam high five.

"I lost my homework." Brittany said, looking around the confused, yet understanding of the blonds missing assignment.

It wasn't until all the kids were on the bus to the hotel/houses that Mr. Schue realized that Chad and some of the other guys on the football team that had come off of plane L.A. That weren't in Glee club. Then he realized that there were at least only seven guys and eleven girls in Glee Club. It just wasn't the same anymore. I mean, last week the girls over took with Paramore music while they guys were just kind of in the background.

"-and that move was like, "What? Are you a cow?" All the football players laughed, getting Chad's joke. Well, except for Finn, who was making out with Rachel in the backseat of the bus.

Will smirked, finalizing his answer to the 'Girls over taking guys' problem and looked out the window the rest of the way home.

_**A.N. Okay, please don't kill me! I updated really late and added a short chapter, I'm sorry I'm just brain dead. Plus I realized I had to add the new character Sam in here somehow so TA- DA! The next chapter should be WAY longer than this so yay!**_

_**PEACE!**_


	7. Izzy Monroe and Ryan Cooper

"**Condor, this isn't helping or viewers, the pop. doesn't know where the kids are..."**

"**Well, what do you see? Two kids wanting to make there siblings life's miserable!"**

"**I don't know, I mean-"**

"**Pike, think of it this way, these kids tell Tween Weekly, and BOOM viewers."**

"**Can we leave now!"**

"**No! I hate kids..."**

Sonny Monroe sat at her desk in her room. Not ready for the next morning. She had brought extra clothes, like Rachel had suggested, but it was just getting worse. I guess being on a kids show didn't help her popularity at all. I guess in Wisconsin it was cool, but here? Not a chance.

"Halo Dear sister!" Izzy screamed from the entrance of her bedroom door. Making Sonny scream and jump in her seat.

"Izzy?"

"No Michael Jackson." Sonny rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Izzy gasped, way to dramatically then she should've and laid on Sonny's bed in a dramatic pose. "Well, I guess I'll just go...leave...not even without a hug..." Sonny heard Izzy get up and walk halfway to the door.

"Halfway there..."

Sonny stood up. "Oh give me a hug you annoying ol' sister!" Squealing Izzy gave her sister a hug, chocking her neck. But, Sonny was doing the same thing, so it was alright.

"how'd you get here?"

"Oh, well Mr. Condor sent me here, you know he can be a real pain in the butt." Sonny smiled at her response.

"Aw, you changed your language."

Izzy sighed and sat on Sonny's bed again. "Well, you babysit a five year old all the time, you kind of have to...you know 'fart' is a bad word?" Sonny laughed again.

"Oh I can't wait for you to meet everyone! You're going to love it!"

In Chad's room, it wasn't going very well.

For starters, Ryan walked in on Chad and Santana making out on the living room sofa has he walked in. "Whoa, Chad couldn't handle one?" Ryan said jokingly, which actually got Chad a slap in the face and Ryan and new contact on his phone.

After Santana left, Chad didn't welcome his brother like Sonny had welcomed her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Chad sat on the coffee table and stared at Ryan with confused eyes.

"Well, your boss or whatever sent me and Izzy on a plane over here, I guess I'm living with ya' now bro."

And now, that got Ryan a slap in the face and a pillow to put on the floor, to where he would sleep for the rest of his visit here.


	8. Dulce O Travesura!

_**Finn's Thoughts:**_

_Halloween. I don't understand it. I mean sure, once every year we get to dress up and pretend to be six year olds. Of coarse, it's hard for me, since I'm like six feet tall but I still get to eat the extra candy that we get from the young kids._

_I just don't see how teachers don't even act like its Halloween. Right now, I'm sitting in Spanish with like, the coolest teacher ever and he keeps saying stuff like, "Dulce o travesura!" and stuff._

_I don't know thats probably why I'm failing._

"That's you Halloween costume?" Izzy said sarcastically, looking at the ball around Sonny's body. She looked, like the sun, and the fact that Sonny didn't know how ridiculous she looked made it even more hilarious to the blond teen.

Sonny smiled more cheery then usual. Her face was completely yellow, from the temporary highlights in her hair to the bright yellow lipstick on her lips. Her arms were resting on the huge yellow ball around her. It was covered in yellow sparkles so the material was scratchy and when, in direct sunlight it could re-blind a blind person. She was wearing yellow stockings (most likely borrowed from Rachel) and yellow flats with bows on them. Her shoulders were draped with a thin, see through yellow cloth to be the sleeves and covered with sparkles. The yellow bag in her hand read,: "Have a Sunny Halloween!" and by the looks of it, the bag was as well covered in sparkles.

Izzy got off the couch she had just slept on, still wearing her 'Don't Touch My Junk' shirt with hot dogs and cupcakes on them, along with the matching Pajama bottoms she got at David&Goliaths and circled Sonny thoroughly. She smirked. "You look like Rachel and Tawni had a kid, and that kid got sent to the sun on some NASA mission and grew up as an alien on Planet Sun." Sonny's frown imminently turned upside down.

"The sun-" Sonny attempted to sit on the fold-a-bed, but failed and ended up falling over, making Izzy laugh so hard it woke Quinn up.

"Be quiet!"

Izzy chuckled again and crossed her arms over her shoulders, receiving a death glare from Sonny. "As I was saying," Sonny went on, not even going to attempt to get up until her devil little sister left the room. "was that the sun is not a planet, it is a star."

"Oh..." Izzy looked at the side, but her head immediately whipped through the wind and stared at Sonny. "Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"No, the sun isn't a star, it's-"

"-then what is it then?-"

"-it's a planet, that's why it's in our solar system- duh." Izzy immediately smirked again and skipped to the kitchen. "Hey do you know what time it is?" Izzy asked, the ruffling of food approving that Izzy was finding something for breakfast.

"Time for you to go back to third grade." Sonny mumbled, looking for her phone. That soon being interrupted by a scream from upstairs.

A wet Quinn, wearing a white robe and white towel on her head, came down the stairs basically hyper-ventilating. Izzy coming out the same time. "What the hell was tha-" Izzy looked at Quinn coming down the stairs, a red bowl in her hand, a spoon filled with milk and color full circles showing that she was enjoying a nice bowl of Trix cereal. Izzy smiled. "You know if the stairs wasn't carpeted you would've slipped and fell and I would've been laughing my ass-" Izzy froze, looking at the two teens in front of her look at her with suspicion. "-ss cot off...?" Izzy smiled, then took a big bite of cereal and sat back down on the bed.

"So what time is it?" She asked, looking down at her cereal bowl, chewing slowly on her food.

"Eight twenty!" Quinn shrieked, finally calmed down.

Izzy spit her cereal out, it flying all over the living room floor. "WHAT?...is the big deal?" Izzy took another innocent bite of cereal, making Sonny roll her eyes, being used to her sisters attitude and turned back to Quinn. "What time does school start?"

"Eight thirty five!-and what the heck are you wearing?" Quinn said, her eyebrows raised to her hair, looking Sonny's outfit carefully. "You're not actually going to wear that to school, right?" Sonny looked confused.

"What's wrong with it?"

Quinn glanced at Izzy who was still eating her cereal like nothing was going on, staring at the ceiling. When she noticed Quinn looking at her, she just shrugged. "Yup, she's that stupid."

"Okay you're the one who thinks that the sun is a planet."

"It's in our SOLAR. SYSTEM."

"You guys ready?" the knock on the door made the three girls all jump out of there skin, Quinn's towel almost falling off her head, Sonny's highlights almost flying out, and Izzy's bowl of cereal almost dropping to the floor. But Izzy grabbed her backpack from off the floor next to her, put the bowl of cereal on the arm of the couch, wiped her mouth with her hand and opened the door, leaving Quinn running upstairs and Sonny just standing where the two had left her.

"Lets go." Izzy said, patting Chad on the head as she skipped out to where the door to outside was where the bus was waiting. Chad stared at Sonny.

"Yeah, I don't think you're going to fit on the bus..." This made Sonny roll her eyes and strut out the door, her hair almost hitting Chad in the face. Chad chuckled.

"Bag?"

Sonny ignored Chad, not getting the idea that Sonny had left yet her backpack, AND her trick or treat bag in the living room. Chad sighed and walked into the room. He was wearing black jeans with a white and blue striped shirt a McKinley High Football Jacket. He picked up both the bags and walked towards the door, being interrupted by Quinn. Her wet hair was dripping over a Jean dress with buttons from the top to bottom with a red and white striped shirt. She was wearing pink flats as well. "Why do you like her so much?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms over her shoulder and grabbing her backpack and a jacket so when her hair was dry, her shirt was as well.

Chad looked confused. "Who? Sonny? Ha, no..." He looked to the side and walked out the door ignoring the blond haired girl next to her as they raced to school.

**Choir Room; 4****th**** Period (12:51)**

Mr. Schuester coughed, his light eyes staring at the urgent teens in front of him. One, Izzy Monroe, golden hair, green eyes, glasses, and only wearing a tank top and short shorts with cupcakes on them seemed...interesting. By the looks of her, Will could tell she wasn't to bright of a person, the way she was staring up at the ceiling with satisfaction like Brittany would do once and a while, her mouth slightly moving at the fact that she was trying to hide the gum in her mouth. She was related to Miss Sonny (today, literally) Monroe, one of the Glee Clubs newest stars so she could be an alright singer.

Schue slowly turned his head to the next blond, same age as Izzy. Blond hair that barely reached his elbows with natural brown highlights. His Hazel eyes we're staring at all the instruments in the corner. He was especially staring at Finn, who was playing the drums. He seemed like a nice guy, Mr. Ryan Enrique Cooper, even if he was a Cooper.

"...Fine. You guys can audition." Izzy whispered yes to herself and clapped her hands together in excitement, the smile on her face proving that she was a Monroe. Ryan smiled and slid his hands in his pockets.

"-but here are the rules." Izzy and Ryan looked at each other as in, 'Uh-oh' but slowly turned their heads towards their new teacher as he started talking.

"Uno. No Hats or gum." Izzy spit her gum on Ryan's shoe, which Ryan didn't notice until he took off his hat and through it near his stuff on the floor. Will stared at Izzy, but Izzy just innocently smiled.

"Two. No spying. Yes Izzy, I saw you staring at the Cheerio's sign up sheet this morning-" Izzy blushed and brought her shoulders up to her head and looked down, kicking her slippers on the waxed tile floor. "- and I know, like your brother, you'll probably want to be in football-"

"But, what makes us immediate spies if we're in Cheer leading or Football?" Ryan asked. A few of the heads looked up or turned, like Quinn's and Santana's and Will looked at them for help. "They...they just don't like us. Anyway-"

"Why?" Izzy's green eyes we're shouting curios, somehow glimmering in the low light of the classroom. Now the room was dead silent.

"No one really likes talking about it..." Rachel explained, her eyes looking everywhere in the room. Izzy and Ryan had that look in their eyes. That look that says, "C'mon, just tell us. We won't care." The thing Sonny knew, especially with Izzy, is that she WILL care, and if they tell her the story that Quinn had explained to her the night before when Sonny asked if Quinn thought she should join Cheerios, Sue will become an enemy. Those two in the halls together would be like an atom exploded. In a competition, World War Three. Sonny shivered at the thought. Of coarse, she'd never even really talked to Sue Sylvester, let alone knew what she looked like, but from Quinn's experience, she seemed like a nightmare in real life. Ryan wouldn't be as bad as Izzy, but he'd diffinetly start some sort of battle that he would never end.

Will sighed. "Anyway, rule three. No brother sister wars. I know how siblings are, I went to the same school with two older brothers in high school-" Izzy stared at Sonny, trying to ignore the humiliation she had been getting from her sisters homemade outfit. "-so don't do anything...stupid."

There was a small minute or so of silence as the groups eyes were either on Sonny, Izzy or Ryan, but that moment stopped when Ryan asked about the audition. Mr. Shue wasn't really expecting this, and they had already wasted about ten minutes of class while Will thought in his head about the decision he was making. The rule was: Anyone who auditions, gets in, but something didn't feel right about these two.

"I'll have you audition in this weeks assignment. Okay, now everyone sit down." Once everyone was seated (Sonny occupying two seats), Mr. Schue began talking, as he wrote on the white board, 'Thanksgiving'. "Now guys, I know it's Halloween, and I know you're all excited, but we need to start working on songs about being thankful, because I have got us booked...in a part..." by now everyone was leaning in there chairs, waiting for Mr. Schue to spit it out. "...in the Cincinnati Thanksgiving Parade!" The Cincinnati Thanksgiving Parade, was basically like the Macy's Turkey Day Parade, but it's local, not known around the country and it's not on TV.

Happy whispers went around the room immediately, everyone was smiling and talking. Until Rachel mentioned this one little detail: "I thought Vocal Adrenaline always performed at The Thanksgiving Parade..."

"Who the hell is Vocal Adrenaline?" Izzy asked, looking more confused then ever.

Mercedes turned to Kurt and whispered so no one would hear, "Aw hell to the wan that's my word-"

"A competing group in our state." Finn said. They're really good, they had this guy last year named Jesse St. James and he-" Rachel pinched his knee as her hand was resting on it as her face pinched up. "Uh, right...sorry..."

"So who is-"

"You know what Izzy, it doesn't really matter."

"But I just want to kno-"

"To answer your question Rachel, what I meant to say is we have auditions for the parade in a week and a half, on November tenth. So we got to work guys. Think of songs about being thankful, not songs you're thankful for. Lets get working!"

Everyone slowly got up getting on their phones or on youtube to try and find a song about thankfulness that wasn't from Barney or Dora The Explora.

Izzy slowly approached Mr. Schue. "Can I go to the bathroom, Mr. Schuester?"

"Uhm, sure, yeah go ahead." Izzy smiled and skipped out the door, but instead of making a left to where the bathroom was down the hall, she turned a right, towards the outdoor basketball court.

Considering it was October in Ohio, it was raining so Izzy stayed in the covered area. Taking out her phone from her bra, she dialed the number Mr. Robert Condor had made her memorize and pushed send.

"Condor, we have a problem."

**A.N. I finally updated! :D**

**Yeah, so this chapter was kind of suckish, but now we're getting to some parts of the plot!**

**So, reviews are very much appreciated! :)**

**~Izzy =]**


End file.
